Hero― Sequel Yami Kara Anata Wo Mamoru
by Hyuugadevit-Cherry
Summary: Sarada Uchiha sangat mengagumi ibunya― Sakura Uchiha. Mamanya itu sangat anggun, manis, baik dan patuh pada ucapan Sasuke Uchiha papa bagi Sarada atau suami Sakura. Tapi, tragedi itu mematahkan semua pemikirannya. "Apakah kau mamaku?"/ "Sarada, aku akan melindungimu"/SasuSakuSaraIzuna/Oneshoot/family/M for crime and action(maybe)


_**Sarada Uchiha sangat mengagumi ibunya― Sakura Uchiha. Mamanya itu sangat anggun, manis, baik dan patuh pada ucapan Sasuke Uchiha― ayah bagi Sarada atau suami Sakura. Tapi, tragedi itu mematahkan semua pemikirannya. "Apakah kau mamaku?"/ "Sarada, aku akan melindungimu"**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **"HERO"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sequel Yami Kara Anata Wo Mamoru**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Story © Hyuugadevit- Cherry**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Uchiha Sarada & U**_ _ **chiha Izuna]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO(s), alur kecepetan, drama, family, tragedi, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If you don't like, don't ever try to read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy okay ^_^**_

* * *

― _**oOo―**_

* * *

Pagi itu matahari belum menampak 'kan dirinya. Ini memang masih sangat pagi sekitar pukul. 05.30 waktu Konoha― Jepang.

Sarada menggeliat ketika seseorang mengusap- usap pucuk kepalanya. Dapat gadis yang kini tengah beranjak remaja itu merasakan sentuhan tersebut sangat lembut. Ia tersenyum menyadari siapa yang membangun kan dari tidurnya ini dengan sangat lembut, itu sudah pasti―

" _Ohayo_ , Mama" sapanya dengan suara khas bangun tidur.

Perlahan gadis itu membuka kelopak matanya dan mendapati sang ibu tengah tersenyum lembut dan dengan sabar menunggunya bangun.

" _Ohayo_ , Sarada" balas Sakura.

― Sakura Uchiha. Ya, ia adalah mama yang sangat baik bagi Sarada. Ia sangat mengagumi wanita ini. Selain sikapnya yang baik, penampilannya yang anggun, terlihat manis, Mamanya ini juga istri yang patuh pada suaminya.

"Segera lah mandi, mama sudah siapkan air hangat dan sarapan" Sakura menyibak kan gorden di kamar Sarada.

"Mama dengar hari ini _first day_ mu di _junior high_ _school_ kan? Apa kau lupa?"

Sarada mengangguk.

Gadis itu bangkit dan menuju kamar mandinya. Menatap sebentar ke arah mamanya yang kini dengan sigap membereskan tempat tidurnya, serta menyiapkan pakaian untuknya.

Ya Tuhan, mamanya sangat lah mama yang luar biasa. Padahal ia sendiri juga mampu melakukan hal itu.

Sarada kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Sambil berendam sebentar di _bethup_ Sarada terus membayangkan bagaimana mamanya bersikap baik dan memperlakukan Sarada layaknya seorang putri.

Mamanya mengerjakan berbagai hal. Sangat perhatian dan pengertian. Dan ia tak pernah di biarkan membantunya.

Setelah berganti seragam ia turun ke lantai bawah; memasuki ruang makan. Di sana ia melihat dua orang laki- laki yang berwajah hampir sama, mata yang sama, Rambut yang sama dengan dirinya.

Astaga!

Sarada bosan melihatnya. Hanya tinggi badan dan umur mereka sajalah yang berbeda. Meskipun ia memiliki semua yang ia rutuki dalam hati tadi, tapi ia― ah sudahlah.

Kedua laki- laki yang tadi sepertinya masih kurang kesadarannya karena ngantuk, kini menoleh ke arahnya.

 _Heh_ , lihat saja― bahkan tatapan datar mereka itu sangat mirip. Jadi ia pun menampakkan wajah yang hampir sama seperti mereka― datar plus dingin.

Sakura tersenyum. Wanita paruh baya itu datang membawa hidangan terakhirnya― tempura. Setelah itu , ia meletakkan lauk terakhir kemudian mengisi tiap mangkuk dengan nasi juga lauknya.

Wanita itu sangat mengagumkan. Sarada mulai berpikir bagaimana mamanya itu dapat bertahan bersama ketiga manusia berwajah datar seperti ini?

Tak ingin ambil pusing ia pun melahap makanannya. Setelah itu berangkat sekolah dengan jemputan mobil sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke- _kun_ "

Sasuke berbalik dan menatap wajah sendu istrinya. Ia baru saja akan berangkat bekerja, tapi suara lembut Sakura dan wajah sedih istrinya adalah hal yang mengganggunya.

Ia menatap anak keduanya Izuna Uchiha

" _Hn_ , masuklah ke mobil lebih dulu"

Izuna menatap datar papa dan mamahnya. Ia mengangguk, setelah itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil papanya.

Setelah Izuna pergi, Sasuke mendekat ke arah Sakura. Pria itu memeluk istrinya penuh kasih sayang dan mencoba menenangkan.

"Aku khawatir pada mereka" ungkapnya.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan _hn_?"

"Mereka, Itachi- _nii_ menginformasikan bahwa jaringan mereka mencoba balas dendam akibat tragedi penangkapan beberapa tahun yang lalu" jelas Sakura.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, mencoba menenang'kan istrinya kembali. Ini memang hal yang sangat sulit. Tapi bagaimana pun, ia sudah menerima segala konsekuensinya.

"Kita akan sama- sama menjaga Sarada dan Izuna. Kau mengerti?" Sasuke menangkup kedua pipi istrinya, mengecup bibirnya pelan Sasuke pun pamit untuk bekerja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura akhir- akhir ini bersikap sewajarnya. Ia adalah wanita yang kuat di masalalu. Begitupun sekarang.

Hanya saja dulu ia hanya perlu melindungi dirinya saja, tapi sekarang ada dua orang yang benar- benar membutuhkan perhatiannya.

Sarada Uchiha dan Izuna Uchiha adalah buah hatinya dengan Sasuke.

Dulu ia menikah dengan Sasuke dan setelah lima tahun pernikahannya, mereka di karuniai Sarada. Sebelum Sarada diketahui hadir di kehidupan mereka― Sakura adalah seorang detektif.

Ia menangani berbagai macam kasus yang harus ia selesaikan bersama partnernya Itachi Uchiha― kakak iparnya. Ia menangani kasus pengintaian korupsi, narkoba, pembunuhan, dan menyelidiki kasus- kasus lainnya.

Namun, kasus terakhir yang ia tangani mengalami hal yang begitu menyulitkan. Kasus ini ia tangani dua tahun belakang ini dengan bersembunyi-sembunyi tanpa harus diketahui anak-anaknya.

Dengan bermodalkan izin dari suaminya ia pergi menjalan kan kasusnya. Kasusnya adalah menangkap akar dari perakit bom. Dan ia berhasil.

Ia dan Itachi berhasil menangkap orang itu. Tapi, anak buah dari orang yang mereka tangkap kini menuntut balas karena ketua mereka yang di tangkap, hari ini akan di hukum mati.

Maka dari itu, Sakura sangat ketakutan. Ia dengar mereka― anak- anak buahnya yang tak tertangkap berusaha mencari ia dan Itachi untuk menuntut balas dendam.

"Ya Tuhan, semoga Sarada dan Izuna dalam keadaan baik-baik saja" gumamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sarada menatap kedua orang yang kini ada di hadapannya dengan wajah datarnya. Ia tak mengerti apa yang mereka inginkan darinya. Sejak seminggu yang lalu ia merasa terus diawasi dan ternyata itu benar. Ia mencari celah agar langkahnya tak di ikuti.

Tapi sialnya, ia justru mendapatkan masalah yang sepertinya cukup serius. Jika seminggu yang lalu ia yakin yang mengikutinya para aparat, kini yang menemukannya adalah seorang keparat bajingan.

"Kau putri Sakura Uchiha itu kan?" Pria itu bertanya dengan wajah garangnya. Mata pria itu berkilat benci. sangat jelas.

"Apa maumu?" Suaranya keluar mengudara. Ia melihat kurang lebih lima belas orang itu dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Benci, meremehkan, marah dan yang lainnya.

Putri pertama Sasuke dan Sakura ini bermaksud ke toko buku untuk membeli novel keluaran terbaru dengan judul ' _Angel Darkness_ ' harus berhadapan dengan mereka? Yang benar saja!

"Ikut kami, maka kau tidak akan terluka"

"Untuk apa?"

"Banyak bicara"

― BUK

Kini Sarada merasa kan pening di kepalanya. Orang-orang itu memukul wajahnya yang mulus dan cantik ini sekuat tenaga, kemudian ia merasakan semua pandangannya menggelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura telah menjeput Izuna.

Putra keduanya itu memang sedikit sulit jika di perhatikan. Anaknya yang satu ini selalu merasa dirinya bisa menangani segala sesuatunya sendiri. Ya ampun, anak usia 11 tahun memang sudah besar tapi― Sakura ingin benar- benar memberikan apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk kedua anaknya.

Harusnya mereka beruntung mendapatkan perhatian lebih. Dulu ia tak diperlakukan seperti ini oleh orang tuanya dan mengalami hari- harinya penuh dengan kegelapan.

"Berhenti lah menjemputku ma"

 _Aaaa_ ~ Izuna kini memulai protesnya dengan nada datar dan ekspresi malas.

"Hehehe, maafkan mama sayang" Sakura tersenyum "besok mama tidak akan menjumputmu"

Ia mengusap surai _raven_ putranya dan Izuna mengerang karena terus merasa diperlaku kan seperti anak kecil.

"Nah, sekarang kita jemput _onee-chan_ mu dulu" ujarnya dengan nada ceria.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini adalah kabar buruk. Sakura menjemput putrinya di sekolah barunya. Tapi menurut keterangan, mereka sudah pulang dengan waktu yang lebih cepat.

Dengan begitu ia memutar balik audinya. Tapi, Sarada tidak berada di rumahnya. Tidak. Tidak mungkin jika Sarada pulang bersama teman- temannya. Ia tahu betul sifat anaknya yang tak bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik seperti suaminya dan anak yang kini menatapnya bingung.

Wanita dengan helaian merah muda itu menghubungi rumah teman putrinya saat di sekolah dasar. Namun, putrinya tak ada di sana.

Fustasi. Tentu saja. Ia segera menghubungi suaminya dan menceritakan detailnya. Setelah itu ia menghubungi Itachi kakak iparnya untuk memintanya bantuan.

Setelah menghubungi kedua pria penting itu Sakura menjatuh kan dirinya di lantai.

Ya Tuhan, kali ini ia benar- benar ingin menjadi seorang ibu yang mampu menangani masalah dengan baik. Tapi ini menyangkut putrinya dan ia sangat khawatir.

Izuna mensejajarkan dirinya dengan ibunya. Ia sesungguhnya bingung dengan keadaan ini. Tapi, dengan otaknya yang cerdas ― dari pembicaraan yang ia tangkap dari mama dan papanya juga pamannya melalui telpon, ia mengerti.

Sarada Uchiha― _onee-chan_ nya yang memiliki kepribadian sama dengannya kini diculik.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Izuna Uchiha memeluk ibunya― Sakura. Mencoba menenangkan hati wanita yang sangat baik ini sambil berharap- harap cemas.

 _Nee-chan, kau baik- baik saja 'kan?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke dan Itachi kini berada di lapas tempat para narapidana kelas kakap di tahan. Mereka berdua memasuki ruangan yang sempat Itachi dan Sasori saat itu gunakan untuk suatu hal yang ingin pria merah itu utarakan.

Kali ini, mereka berdua pun datang untuk bertemu dengan Sasori ― _lagi_. Karena, Sasori dengan tegasnya mengatakan ingin bertemu dengan detektif Uchiha. Baik itu Sakura atau Itachi ketika mendengar kabar putri Sakura di culik.

"Sasori" sapa Itachi yang kini terlihat telah akrab dengan pria ini.

Sasori mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum ramah.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu" ucap Itachi.

Detektif Uchiha itu mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan pria berhelaian merah itu dengan skat meja dari bahan yang kuat ― yang digunakan untuk memborgol tangan Sasori.

"Ya" balas Sasori "sudah lama sekali"

Pria itu melirik Sasuke yang kini duduk di samping Itachi dengan wajah yang _sedikit gusar?_

Bagaimana tidak? Ketika ia sedang bekerja mendapatkan kabar putrinya di culik, tentu saja membuatnya kelabakkan. Ia sungguh cemas.

"Kau ingin menemuiku, dan memerintah kami menemuimu? bukankah itu sangat tak sopan _heh_?"

Sasori terkekeh mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Ia pernah bertemu dengan pria itu untuk satu waktu yang memang pria itu butuh informasi darinya. Dan Sasuke adalah orang yang tidak suka basa- basi. Sama seperti saat ini.

" _Heh_ , mulutmu itu Uchiha" ucap Sasori santai.

Itachi sendiri masih menjadi pendengar dengan tenang. Membiarkan dua pria yang pernah dalam keadaan tidak baik ini mencairkan suasana.

"Aku punya informasi penting mengenai persembunyian mereka" tambahnya.

Kini baik Sasuke atau pun Itachi memasang wajah mereka serius― Sasuke lebih serius.

"Dan Sakura sudah mengetahui tempat itu" ucapnya serius.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura mengantarkan Izuna ke kediaman Uchiha. Ia meminta Fugaku dan Mikoto untuk menjaga putranya terlebih dahulu hingga sarada ditemukan.

Dengan pakaian hitam-hitamnya serta senjata lengkapnya, tak lupa shotgun tercinta yang selalu menemaninya dalam misi ketika masih bekerja sebagai detektif.

Melihat penampilan mamanya yang seperti itu membuat Izuna menganga.

Bagaimana mungkin wanita cantik, baik, perhatian, anggun dan segudang kata yang cocok untuk seorang wanita ― kini mengenakan pakaian yang terkesan tomboy? Belum lagi senjata yang akan menemani mamanya itu.

"Izuna- _kun_ , _gomen ne..._ tunggu lah" ia mengusap surai _raven_ putranya sayang "Mama akan membawa _nee-chan_ kembali. Mama janji!"

Ia mengecup jidat putranya dan tak dapat ia duga putranya kembali memeluknya.

"Mama dan _nee-chan_ harus kembali dengan selamat" ucap Izuna sedikit menunjukan semburat merah pada kedua pipinya "A-aku ingin dijemput mama lagi"

Wanita itu tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dan berangkat menuju suatu tempat yang telah ia perkirakan. Dan ia yakin sekali bahwa tempat itulah targetnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi datang ke tempat di mana napi yang akan di hukum mati. Ia berusaha mencegahnya dan meminta pengertian para petinggi untuk membantunya. Masalahnya, bukan karena Sarada adalah anak adiknya.

Siapapun yang menjadi sandra mereka, Itachi akan berusaha menyelamatkannya.

"Cherry ( _nama udara_ ) sedang menuju tempat tersebut. Saya yakin pak" Itachi berusaha meyakinkan para petinggi kepolisian.

"Baiklah, kita akan tunggu sampai sandra dapat di selamatkan" ucap salah satu petinggi.

Itachi mengangguk.

"Tapi, kau harus tetap berada di sini sebagai penanggung jawabnya" dan Itachi mau tidak mau harus mematuhinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sarada menatap orang- orang dihadapannya dengan wajah datarnya. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap tenang bagaimana pun caranya. Ia telah diajarkan cara menekan emosi seperti para Uchiha lainnya.

Papanya selalu berkata hal seperti ini mampu menangani ketegangan dalam hati dan mengecoh musuh. Musuh biasanya akan lengah ketika mengira sandranya tenang. Saat itulah kita dapat satu kesempatan untuk melarikan diri atau mencari bantuan.

Tapi kelihatannya itu tak akan berjalan baik. Karena ia tidak hanya bisa lolos begitu saja. Jas seragam barunya kini ditempeli suatu bom waktu. Yang sewaktu-waktu dapat meledak. Jadi ia tidak boleh bertindak ceroboh. Pokoknya, meski tidak mungkin meloloskan diri― ia harus tetap tenang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

― _SLAP ― SLAP― SLAP_

Satu-persatu musuh telah ia lumpuhkan. Sesuai informasi yang ia dapatkan, akhirnya ia benar- benar tepat pada tujuan. Tempat yang ia dapatkan dari Sasori memang dua tempat. Tapi setelah dipikir kembali dan memperkirakan segala kemungkinannya ia akhirnya menyimpulkan untuk mengunjungi tempat ini.

Suatu tempat di kota Konoha, di desa terpencil bernama _**Dungeon**_. Ia menatap sekitarnya, ternyata benar- benar strategis. Suatu desa yang tak tersentuh, desa yang sepertinya penuh dengan kriminal. Bahkan sepertinya desa ini adalah milik mereka.

Sekarang Sakura tinggal mencari ruangan di mana Sakura di sekap. Sambil melirik kesana-kemari, Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya. Untunglah pengamanannya tidak ketat, tidak ada kamera _cctv_ dan para pengawalnya pun sangat mudah d lumpuhkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mengerang mendengar Itachi tak dapat ikut bersama menangani misi. Saat ini ia bersama kapten Yamato, kapten Indra dan seorang napi ahli bom― Deidara.

Orang itu memang dibutuhkan untuk membantu sebagai penunjuk jalan. Dan persiapan kemungkinan yang lainnya.

Selain itu, Deidara yang sekarang adalah Deidara yang berbeda dengan dirinya yang dulu. Pria berhelaian pirang itu kini berpihak pada Sasori, dan Sasori mau bekerjasama dengan pihak kepolisian. Itu tandanya, sama saja Deidara pun berada dipihak kepolisian.

"Tenanglah Sasuke, Deidara ahlinya" kapten Yamato mencoba menenangkan.

"Aku yakin, _cherry_ sedang menuju ke sana" kapten Indra mengedikan bahu "Siapa tahu ia sekarang telah menyelesaikan semuanya dan menyelamatkan putrimu"

"Atau mungkin tidak" tambahnya cepat.

Astaga! Mulut kapten Indra benar- benar tidak ahli menenangkan. Sasuke justru jadi semakin menghawatirkan kedua perempuan yang ia sayangi.

"Sakura pasti bisa menangani semuanya" desis Sasuke tajam.

" _Hoy_ , sesama Uchiha jangan saling menyudut'kan" kini Deidara ikut berbicara.

 _Hah_ ~ sulit, sesama Uchiha memang memiliki mulut yang tajam dan sama beracunnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hoshh... hoshh.. hosshh_

Sarada menatap tak percaya pada wanita yang kini ada di hadapannya. Wanita itu saat ini mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan jauh dari kata feminim.

Demi Tuhan, mamanya adalah wanita yang sangat anggun, manis, baik dan patuh pada ucapan Sasuke Uchiha― papa bagi Sarada atau suami Sakura. Tapi, saat ini? Ia bahkan tak percaya wanita itu adalah mamanya.

" _Hohhh_ ~ kita lihat siapa yang datang" salah satu pria mulai berceloteh.

"Detektif atau kapten _cherry_ _ehh_?" Pria itu melangkah mendekati mamanya "Kau datang seorang diri?"

"Lepaskan putriku"

Mamanya saat ini berkata dengan suara yang sangat tajam dan dingin. Bahkan Sarada dapat merasakan aura membunuh yang mengguar disekitar ruangan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kapten Indra, kapten Yamato serta Sasuke dan seorang napi bernama Deidara sampai di desa Dungeon. Di beberapa jalan sekitar menuju markas, mereka menemui beberapa mayat yang tergeletak.

"Ini pekerjaan _cherry_ " Sasuke mengeratkan tangannya mendengar perkataan kapten Indra. Demi apapun ia ingin Sakura tak pernah terlibat lagi.

"Wanita itu menyeramkan, aku tak tahu bagaimana Sasori dan kau mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati" Deidara berkata sambil bergidik "meskipun wajahnya bak malaikat, ia memiliki sisi sadis"

dan pastinya Sasuke memberikan tatapan mematikannya pada Deidara yang ditanggapi pria itu dengan nyengir lima jari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lima orang yang berjaga di ruangan itu sepertinya sedikit berjengit mengetahui Sakura langsung menemukan tempat yang menjadi pilihan mereka untuk menyandra anak dari detektif cantik ini.

Satu orang dari kelima orang yang sepertinya bertugas menjaga putrinya kembali membuka suara "kau tak membawa tuan kami, tuan Zabuza?".

Sakura tetap terdiam

"Itu artinya kami pun tidak akan memberikan putrimu ini"

Kedua iris hijau meneduhkan itu bergulir― memandang putrinya yang kini tangannya terikat di belakang, wanita merah muda itu juga dapat melihat bom yang terpasang di pakaian putrinya.

Selain itu, Ya Tuhan... pipi putrinya memar.

Apakah mereka yang melakukannya?

 _Sial_!

Ia tak akan mengampuni mereka. Ia akan membunuh mereka dengan tangannya sendiri. Lagipula Zabuza dan para komplotannya memang di jatuhi hukuman mati.

"Kalian mencederai putriku? yang bahkan tak pernah aku sakiti sedikitpun" Suara itu mengudara bagai lonceng kematian.

Auranya pun tak tertahankan. Pandangan Sakura kini seolah menguliti mereka. Tatapannya dingin dan memang sangat mematikan.

"Jangan bergerak detektif" ucap salah satunya lagi "kalau tidak bom ini akan meledak bersama putrimu"

Sakura tersenyum meremehkan, kemudian ia menatap putrinya tercinta dengan pandangan lembut.

"Sarada- _chan_ , mama akan menyelamatkan mu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa petinggi kepolisian, Itachi dan seorang napi kelas kakap saat ini berada di ruangan yang sangat panas menurut mereka. Zabuza terus meminta untuk dibebaskan dan berkata jika keinginannya tak dikabulkan― maka putri dari kapten Sakura Uchiha akan dibunuh.

Mereka semua berusaha berpikir mencari solusi terbaik. Mereka tidak ingin mengorbankan anak yang tak ada hubungannya sama sekali. Dan jika Zabuza bebas, maka Konoha akan semakin tidak aman.

Bukan hanya Konoha, tapi Jepang dan negara- negara lainnya pun akan merasakan keresahan akibat kerusuhan yang dibuat Zabuza.

Itachi mengeratkan tangannya. Ia bersyukur Shisui anaknya dan Izumi istrinya bukanlah yang menjadi sasaran mereka.

Tapi, bagaimana pun juga Sarada adalah keluarganya, anak dari adiknya. Sekalipun itu orang lain yang tak ada hubungan kekerabatan apapun, ia akan menyelamatkannya.

Itachi sudah gagal dulu saat penyelamatan Sakura ketika tragedi penculikan. Dan ia tak ingin gagal lagi, gagal menyelamatkan putri dari adiknya.

"Zabuza, ikutlah denganku" tegasnya.

"ITACHI" bentak Kakashi― salah satu petinggi polisi akibat keputusan sepihak Itachi.

"Kita tak bisa membiarkan hal ini pak, nyawa seseorang sedang menjadi taruhannya. Aku mohon percayalah padaku" dan semuanya hanya mampu bungkam mendengar penuturan Itachi selanjutnya.

― _SLAP ― SLAP ― SLAP_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya kelima orang itu berhasil ia bunuh. Kini Sakura tinggal melepas'kan bom pada tubuh putrinya. Apakah bom waktu itu kini sudah memulai waktunya?

Keringat dingin mengalir di jidat Sarada. Sarada merasa was- was. Bagaimana jika bom ini meledak? Apakah hidupnya akan seperti ini? Mati untuk sesuatu hal yang ia tak mengerti?

"Sarada- _chan_ , tenanglah sayang" Sakura berucap dengan suara manisnya. Khas menenangkan anak- anaknya.

"Y-ya" balasnya kaku. "A-apakah k-kau ma-ma-mamaku?"

Sakura masih berusaha mencopot bom itu secara perlahan dengan konsentrasi yang tinggi, ia juga masih terkekeh geli mendengar pertanyaan putrinya "apakah aku bukan mama mu?"

Mamanya justru balik bertanya dan itu membuatnya bertambah sedih. Ia tak mengira wanita yang sangat cantik, anggun dan feminim ini menyimpan kemampuan yang luar biasa di balik sifat anggunnya.

"Ma, pergilah... b-bom ini a-akan me-meledak"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Ia sudah biasa menghadapi hal- hal bahaya seperti ini. Dan sikap putrinya adalah suatu hal yang wajar.

"Sarada, Ya Tuhan.. putriku" Sasuke datang dengan ketiga orang lainnya.

Deidara, kapten Yamato dan Indra memulai aksinya. Terutama Deidara yang sudah sangat ahli.

― _DORRR_

Para penjahat lainnya datang. Dengan meluncurkan beberapa peluru yang tidak tepat sasaran.

 _Heh_ , mereka sedikit terlambat? Ternyata tidak hanya para pahlawan saja yang sering telat dalam sebuah drama- drama, tapi dalam kenyataannya pun penjahat bisa telat.

Sakura maju menghadapi mereka. Sedangkan Sarada tengah diatasi oleh ketiga orang ahli dalam bom. Sedangkan Sasuke bersama Sarada dengan teurs menggenggam tangan putrinya. Pria Uchiha itu terus memperhatikan anaknya ini. _Selamatlah sayang._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _BAKK- BUKKK- BRUKKKK_

Sakura menghantamkan kepala mereka bergiliran. Mematahkan dan membuat mereka semua orang yang berjumlah hampir duapuluh lima itu tergeletak tak berdaya.

Kini masih tersisa satu orang. Sepertinya seorang pemimpinnya di antara mereka semua. Mungkin juga seorang tangan kanan Zabuza.

"Detektif _cherry_ , kau masih tetap cantik setelah melahirkan kedua anakmu" ucapnya dengan nada menggoda dan itu membuat Sakura mendecih "perkenalkan aku Danzo"

"Banyak bicara" Sakura mendongkan shotgunnya.

Danzo terkekeh " _Oupsss_.., aku juga akan tetap membunuh wanita cantik di hadapanku ini dan kalian semua tetap mati bersama matinya tuanku Zabuza"

― DORRR

Sebelum Danzo menembakkan amunisinya, Sakura telah terlebih dahulu menembaknya. Danzo tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah. Sedangkan ia jatuh terduduk.

Sungguh, ia sangat lelah. Baginya ini semua cukup. Ia tak ingin berurusan lagi dengan semua ini. Ia hanya ingin tenang bersama keluarganya.

Namun bagaimana pun ia harus tetap bersyukur. Ya, ia lah yang telah mengambil jalan di dunia kriminal ini sebagai seorang detektif dan ini adalah konsekuensinya.

Mengingat putrinya yang masih dalam penanganan, Sakura bangkit. Berjalan dengan tertatih menuju tempat Sarada.

"Mama, a-aku baik- baik saja" itu suara Sarada, wajahnya merona malu.

 _Ahh_ , Ia bakan baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya.

Sasuke menghampirinya dan memeluknya penuh kasih sayang juga kekhawatiran yang luar biasa.

" _Gomen_ , lagi- lagi aku tak bisa menjagamu" bisik Sasuke dalam pelukannya. Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya.

Ia menangkup wajah suaminya, mengecupnya. Pandangannya kini jatuh pada putrinya. Ia langsung berlari menghampirinya dan memeluk Sarada dengan posesif.

" _Gomen ne_ Sarada- _chan_ , ini semua karena mama"

Sakura mendapati Sarada yang menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Gadis itu memeluknya dengan pelukan yang menghangatkan.

Sasuke yang melihatnya tentu saja tersenyum senang. Akhirnya semuanya selesai. Keluarganya baik- baik saja. Meski Sarada mengalami beberap memar pada wajah dan badannya tapi ia masih bersyukur Sarada selamat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keluarga kecil Sasuke Uchiha kini tengah duduk di ruang keluarga. Mereka kini tengah berbaring bersama di lantai kayu yang telah dialasi oleh permadani yang tebal dan hangat.

" _Kini Zabuza dan para komlotannya telah di eksekusi_..."

Sarada dan Izuna kini terus memeluk Sakura dengan posesifnya. Sedangkan Sasuke seolah diabaikan.

" _Ooy... Oyy..._ kenapa aku merasa diabaikan di rumahku sendiri" Sasuke berkata dengan nada kesal.

Ketiga orang tercintanya kini justru mentertawakannya.

Sasuke memaksa menarik Sakura dan membawa wanita itu menuju ke kamar mereka.

"Mama kalian harus istirahat" tegasnya. Sedangkan Sarada dan Izuna masih cengo di tempat.

 _Iri ehh?_. Pikir duo Uchiha muda ini.

"Izuna" panggil Sarada pelan sambil terus melihat ke arah layar televisi "kau tau mama yang sebenarnya?"

" _Hn_ " Izuna menatap _nee-chan_ nya penuh minat "dia ternyata wanita hebat"

" _She is my hero_ " mereka berdua tertawa bersama- sama dan merencanakan hadiah untuk mama mereka besok pagi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **FINAL**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hihihi dhe- _chan_ datang dengan _oneshoot_ nya yang abal- abal lagi XD ini ceritanya gajelas, kurang greget, _typo_ dan yang lainnya ' _yes_.. dhe- _chan_ tau' tapi daa pengen aja nuliss. Ya udah lah yah, semoga tetep bisa ngehibur HEHE XD

 _Ehh ehh_ **Dirgahayu RI yang k-71 yaa** ^^

* * *

 _ **Mind to review?**_


End file.
